Asthma disproportionally affects African American and Hispanic children with a higher prevalence, greater severity and increased likelihood of hospitalization and death. Children living in urban areas also show increased asthma prevalence, greater severity, more frequent hospitalization and higher mortality rates. To put it simply, children and young adults die with asthma. This application requests a renewal year of the Asthma Conference support grant R13AI112234. The 2016 conference is titled: Seventh Annual Pediatric Asthma Conference: Community Engagement as a Bridge to Improve Asthma Outcomes. Our 2015 conference, funded in part by NIAID, was very successful. As the conference has grown, the catchment area of attendees has widened and the speakers have become more regionally and nationally focused. In 2015 we hosted 354 attendees from 18 states and Australia, making the meeting one of the largest pediatric asthma multidisciplinary conferences in the country. The Seventh Annual Pediatric Asthma Conference will improve asthma care by providing the latest treatment information to school nurses, family practitioners, and professionals working with asthma patients on a daily basis. Abstracts and poster presentations are being added in 2016 that will allow caregivers to share advances that they have made in caring for asthma patients.